SMV: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's Summer music video of Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo & Stitch. Dedicated to: * tom radloff * uranimated18 * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd Song: * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Song from: * Lilo & Stitch Transcript: Clips/Years/Companies: * The Yogi Bear Show (Snow White Bear; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Please Retire!; @2008-2010 Cartoon Network) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Beverly Hills Chihuahua (@2008 Disney) * Ice Age: Collision Course (@2016 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Operation: B.R.I.E.F.; @2002-2008 Cartoon Network) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (@2007 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Would You Like That in the Can; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * A Charlie Brown Christmas (@1965 Peanuts) * Danny Phantom (Reality Trip; @2004-2007 Nickelodeon) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * Frosty Returns (@1992 CBS) * Wayside (Mad Hot; @2005-2008 Nickelodeon) * Monsters Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Krypto the Superdog (Krypto's Scrypto (Part 1); @2005-2006 Warner Bros.) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 TriStar) * ToonMarty (The No Bro Zone; @2017 Teletoon) * Harvey Beaks (Why Are You Even Friends?; @2015 Nickelodeon) * The Annoying Orange (The Juice #2: Goose-Moose; @2009 Daneboe) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * VeggieTales (Duke and the Great Pie War; @1993 Big Idea) * Open Season (@2006 Sony/Columbia) * The Croods (@2013 Dreamworks) * The Loud House (In Tents Debate; @2016 Nickelodeon) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Royal Pain; @2015 Disney) * Bubble Guppies (The Beach Ball!; @2011-2017 Nickelodeon) * Barnyard (@2006 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Sesame Street (The Bookaneers; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Camp Lakebottom (Chili Con Carnage; @2013 Teletoon) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Little Einsteins (Whale Tale; @2005-2009 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (@2005 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (@1984 Jim Henson) * Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (If It Smells Like an Ed; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (@2005 Disney) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * Grojband (A-capella-lips Now; @2013-2015 Teletoon) * Shark Tale (@2004 Dreamworks) * The Mighty B! (Dragonflies; @2008-2011 Nickelodeon) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Holly Jolly Jimmy; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * All Hail King Julien (The Really Really Big Lie; @2014 Dreamworks) * Kidsongs (Meet the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TheCartoonMan12 Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:Music Videos Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Holiday Videos Category:Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Music Video Spoofs Category:Summer Videos